A series of Taylor Swift Song Fics
by Olivia Conroy
Summary: I'm sorry about the horrible title, but you have probably realized how every Taylor Swift songs can be a theme song of your life, Here I match songs to people. Sorry, for some of the couples i had to make OCs
1. Chapter 1: Teardrops on my Guitar

Chapter 1: Teardrops on my Guitar:: Ginny Weasley

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the songs. That would be J.K. Rowling and Taylor Swift.

Ginny Weasley was sitting in the common room trying to finish her Potions essay. The book she checked out from the library, The Many Uses of Unicorn Fur, ended up not being as helpful as she had thought it would. There were more uses of fly wings listed than Unicorn Fur. Just then, Harry walked into the common room, and took the only empty seat, which just so happened to be right next to Ginny. As he pulled out his books, Ginny looked at his face and took in all the lovely details; the long eyelashes, the lightly freckled skin. He must have felt her staring because he looked up.

"You don't care if I sit here do you? Everywhere else is occupied and I really need to get my Transfiguration essay done." As he spoke, Ginny realized how thin he had become since the beginning of the tournament.

"No, it's fine." She whispered quietly. He smiled that charming smile and bent down to do his work. Ginny heard that he had asked Cho Chang to the Ball. She had been waiting for him to ask her, and when it seemed he wouldn't, she took Neville up on his offer. Ginny had never seen Cho but she heard from girls in her dorm that she was a gorgeous girl. Of course, Harry would pick someone like that over Ginny.

_Drew looks at me._

_I fake a smile so he won't see  
what I want and I need,  
and everything that we should be.  
I'll bet she's beautiful,  
that girl he talks about,  
and she's got everything  
That I have to live without. _

"So Ginny, what have you been up to lately? I haven't been seeing you around." Harry asked shortly after the second task.

"Well, I think that is your fault. You're always so busy with Ron and Hermione"

"You know how irresistible Ron is, I can't control myself. I have to be around him constantly."

Ginny let out a loud laugh at the pathetic joke. She didn't notice all of the boys gazing at her out of the corner of their eyes. She looked up at Harry longingly as his eyes found Cho on the other side of the corridor.

_Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
anyone when he's with me  
_

Ginny was getting ready for bed in the fourth year dormitory. She thought of her conversation with Harry earlier. He spoke about how Cho cried during their because of Cedric. He thought he was doing a good job keeping her mind off of him. However, Ginny knew first hand, when a girl is in love no other man will get her mind off of that one. She climbed into bed with green eyes dancing in and out of her dreams. The next morning Ginny woke up, got dressed and went into the common room to meet Neville for breakfast.

_  
He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night_

Ginny sits at the window in her dormitory and stares at the stars. In the background a Weird Sisters song is playing. In her mind, she and Harry are standing at the altar about to exchange vows. Just then, a shooting star lights up the sky and Ginny squeezes her eyes shut and just envisions it. Seconds later her eyes are open, and she's standing to get into bed.

"Better prepare yourself, Gin. That will never happen." She whispered quietly to herself.__

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  


Ginny Weasley is roaming the halls during her free period trying to figure out what to do with her time. She decides to head down to the library. She is thinking about the essay she has due in Charms and the test in DADA coming up. She hears voices up ahead and recognizes one as Harry's; masculine, deep and perfect. The other is a faint, girly voice. Ginny peaks her head around the corner and of course, it is Cho Chang. They are holding hands and smiling at one another. Ginny hikes up her britches and turns the corner. When Harry sees her he smiles and waves a little but keeps walking. Her breath stopped in her throat, and Ginny just stared at the two walking away.

"You better appreciate all of that, Cho." She whispered when the couple was out of earshot.

_  
Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
_

Once again alone in the dormitory Ginny crawls into bed and makes a point to get the image of Harry out of her mind and tries to fall asleep, but once again it is a difficult feat. His eyes, the messy hair, and the strong hands just flit in and out of her mind.

**How much time have I wasted thinking about this boy? Well that's enough. No more. I'll focus on school. Dean Thomas has been paying a lot of attention to me, I'll talk to him.**

However, Ginny knew it was fruitless. These were the same thoughts she'd been having every night before she went to sleep. Her dreams were riddled with grass green eyes.

_  
So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight  
'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see_

A/n: I probably over exaggerated Cho and Harry's relationship, but for all we know there could be more we didn't see.


	2. Chapter 2: Picture to Burn

Chapter Two- Picture to Burn:: Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley

Lavender Brown was sitting in the library crying. She just saw Ron walking through the hallway with that skank Hermione. They claim nothing is going on between the two, but clearly, they're lying. You can see it just by the way they look at each other. The picture of she and Ron was in front of her. Lavender pulled out her favorite pink quill, ink and a piece of parchment and began writing.

_Dear Ronald,_

_State the obvious I didn't get my perfect fantasy. I realized you love yourself more than you could ever love me. So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy. That's fine, I'll tell mine you're gay. By the way, I hate that stupid old broom you never let me ride. You're a red-haired heartbreak who's really bad at lying.  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time as far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn. There's no time for tears I'm just sitting here planning my revenge. There's nothing stopping me from going out with all of your best friends.  
And if you come around saying sorry to me Parvati's going to show you how sorry you'll be. Cause I hate that stupid old broom you never let me ride. You're a red-haired, heartbreak who's really bad at lying.  
And so watch me strike a match on all my wasted time. As far as I'm concerned,  
you're just another picture to burn. And if you're missing me you better keep it to yourself, cause coming back around here would be bad for your health. 'Cause I hate that stupid old broom you never let me ride. You're a red-haired, heartbreak who's really bad at lying.  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time in case you haven't heard I really, really hate that stupid old broom you never let me ride. You're a red-haired, heartbreak who's really bad at lying.  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time. As far as I'm concerned, you're just another picture to burn._

_Sincerely,  
Lavender_

Content with what she wrote, Lavender grabbed the picture and the letter and headed up to the owlery. She found Elphaba, her owl and tied the letter to her leg.

"Now don't leave until he's finished reading it, ok?" The owl hooted and flew off. Next the picture and her wand came out. She pointed the wand at the picture and whispered "Incendio." Tears were rolling down her face as she watched the picture shrivel up. The last thing she heard was slight laughter coming from the two within the picture.

**A/N I had to change some of the words in the song to fit in with the story. Hope you don't mind too much.**


End file.
